Starlight
by renesmeegirl101
Summary: What i think Renesmee and Jacobs love life would be! First Fanfic so I sorry if it is awful.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but the basic plot! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. The characters, and there names personalities. Go to her!**

Preface- Renesmees point of view.

As I saw my short but sweet life flash through my thoughts. I looked up to see his beautiful black eyes have a look of torture as I yelped in pain again. I saw the little evil one turn with a smirk toward him. No! Not him. Not now. Not ever. Then I sprang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a strange feeling, one I didn't recognize. I figured it was just my uncle Jazz messing with my mood, so I shook it off

"Get up, get up, get up!" Aunt Alice rushed in to my room as giddy as usual. "I am going to give you an amazing make over for your special day!" Maybe the weird feeling I had when I woke up was do to the fact that today is my sixth birthday. The birthday in which I will be fully grown. I am six years old, have the body of a twenty year old, and a mind far beyond my years.

My Aunt Alice dragged me out of bed and hurried me into my closet. My closet could have easily clothed hundreds of people the way my Aunt frequently stocked it. She picked out this beautiful halter style dress that was black with dark blue polka dots and went down to my knees. Next she sat me in my vanity chair and began on the hours she would take on my hair and makeup. She applied mascara and eyeliner to help bring out my eyes more. She added just a hint of blush, because my cheeks were always naturally rosy.

She started in on my hair. It looked like she was stuck there, like she didn't know what to do with my hair. Well that was a first! I heard my father chuckle from down stairs. She wound up just parting it to the left and letting my bronze curls lie at my shoulders.

When all the torture was done, she stepped back and beamed at me.

"You look amazing!" She gushed

"Who doesn't when you're finished with them!" I laughed and she joined in.

I walked out of my room in the main house and down the stairs to greet the rest of my family. Everyone said happy birthday and something nice about my new dress. I wasn't paying any of them attention though. I really wanted to see Jacob. My father must have heard this thought because he hissed under his breath. I turned to him.

_Well back off then!_

"Not a chance." He said. Everyone turned to look at him but he just shook his head.

"I hate it when you two have mind conversations. Please tell me what you're talking about?" My mother, Bella, pleaded. We both ignored her though.

"So… where's Jake at today?" I tried to sound casual. My mother turned to look at my father and suddenly realized what he was upset about. Her only remark was "Oh,"

"Hey Nessie" Jake said coming in through the back door. I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat. I had that weird feeling from earlier this morning again. His log black silk hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His white smile against, his russet colored skin. His bare chest and his cut off jean shorts. He was so handsome.

"Um…. Ness, do you want to go for a walk." My father began to growl ferociously.

"Edward stop that!" My mother ordered and of course he obeyed.

"A… Sure Jake that should be fun." We walked outside and into the woods. I knew exactly where we were going without even discussing it with him. We kept walking until we got to a beautiful meadow with a pond in the middle. I tugged him over to a soft patch of grass and sat down.

"Happy Birthday Ness," he whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. "God, you look beautiful under the rising sun." He said with an awed expression.

"Thanks, that is very sweet of you," I blushed.

"A… Ness,"

"Wha…" but before I could finish his lips had crushed mine. At first I was confused and tried to pull away. Then I was wrapping my arms around his neck. My hands slid down his neck to his shoulders until they rested on his chest.

He laid me gently on the grass. Jacob ran his fingers down to the edge of my dress and began to inch it up my thigh. He was abruptly pulled from my grasp. "Jake?" I sat up only to see my Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em beating him.

"NO, stop it, what are you doing?" I screamed but I was too late. Jacob had phased and ran into the woods.

"Come on Nessie, that dog is gone." Uncle Emmet said. " Hey are you ok, you don't… NESSIE!"


End file.
